This invention relates to an oversampled analog-to-digital (A/D) converting method and apparatus capable of achieving precise coding.
Oversampled coders sample an analog signal at a higher frequency than the Nyquist frequency, quantize the sampled signal, and perform the band limitation and reduction of the sampling frequency to produce a coded output. For details of the oversampled coder, reference is made to an article by Stuart K. Tewksbury et al., entitled "Oversampled, Linear Predictive and Noise-Shaping Coders of Order N &gt;1", published in the IEEE Transactions On Circuits And Systems, Vol. CAS-25, No. 7, July issue, 1978, pp. 436-447. Since the above-mentioned oversampled coder may be composed of only digital circuits with exception of a low resolution digital-to-analog (D/A) converter and an integrator, the coder is suitable for a large scale integration circuit (LSI).
With a view to minimizing the whole device as well as to lowering power consumption and the manufacturing cost of the device, it is necessary not only to simplify the analog structural elements used but also to reduce the number of operations per unit time in the digital structural elements used. For this purpose, it is desirable that simple operations are performed at a high sampling frequency, while complicated ones, at a low sampling frequency.